


The Lost Children

by RandomlySane



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Ace, BAMF Sabo, Don't mess with them, F/M, Gen, He got plenty of love, I'm Sorry, Luffy is perspective, Prince!Sabo, Sabo is really smart, So is Ace, Vampire Ace isn't as insecure as canon ace, Vampire!Ace - Freeform, i live off comments, if you came from my other books, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlySane/pseuds/RandomlySane
Summary: The night shadowed their arrival, following them on board the ship like an abyss consuming all they come in contact with. They were grateful, how the night hid away their fears from an outsider’s view.The children came out and were lost in the lie called time.OrAn alternate universe of an alternate universe I never wrote.Ace, Sabo, and Luffy are sent to the future of a different timeline. Ace who has a person who reincarnated into his mind and that grants him telepathic and telekinetic powers. (Also, vampire.) Sabo who isn’t a nobleman but a royal prince, heir to the throne of the Goa Kingdom engaged to a World Noble. Luffy who is still Luffy, but he also likes baking.And the Whitebeard Pirates babysit these time travelers
Relationships: Monkey D. Garp & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Garp & Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. The Start of a Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Division Commander #01: Marco the Phoenix  
> Division Commander #02: Portgas D. Ace   
> Division Commander #03: Diamond Jozu Combat division.  
> Division Commander #04: Thatch  
> Division Commander #05: Vista Swordsman division.  
> Division Commander #06: Blamenco  
> Division Commander #07: Rakuyo  
> Division Commander #08: Namur  
> Division Commander #09: Blenheim  
> Division Commander #10: Curiel  
> Division Commander #11: Kingdew  
> Division Commander #12: Haruta  
> Division Commander #13: Atmos  
> Division Commander #14: Speed Jiru  
> Division Commander #15: Fossa  
> Division Commander #16: Izo
> 
> Portgas D. Ace (Age: 10)  
> *You* (Inside Ace’s head)  
> Prince Sabo (Age: 10)  
> Luffy (Age: 7)

It’s a putrid smell, yet it was an aspect of their life that was always there, they could do nothing but accept it as part of it. Trash surrounded them as they ran through the path or the closest thing for one. 

The freckled boy paid a glance towards the heap of trash and junk that smelt rotten on his left, it’s too unstable to search, his brow furrowed. The familiar stench becoming apparent as he surveyed the heap, brilliant gold shining when the sun hit a necklace deep into the trash. 

They know that smell.

_ “Some fools never learn do they?” _

The boy felt himself scoff, only an idiot would try making easy money from this heap. The pile would collapse before anyone can even get close to it.

_ “It already did.” _

The boy rolled his eyes, because he already knew what his companion said, before turning back to catch up with his brothers, who were already reaching the border of the forest. Making him wonder how long the two of them spent staring at the necklace impossible to reach.

Ace could hear his brothers go towards their treasure spot and mindlessly asked his companion if they wanted the necklace, despite already knowing the answer to it.

_ “Of course, just make it fast. I could hear Luffy and Sabo celebrating that they made it there before us.” _

He let out a fanged grin, “What do you say about interrupting their little celebration when we’re done here?”

The boy could hear the feminine laugh in his mind and took that as her being excited before his eye flashed a brilliant gold alongside his steely grey.

Grey Terminal, the place of unwanted things and people. Filled to the brink with trash and a human populace of a small city. Those who were forgotten or those who wished to forget, all survived (never lived) here.

The place will never appear on a map.

People drop like flies, their health deteriorates leaving them weak and easy pickings. The ones that survive past that have no choice but to search this trash for hidden treasures to sell for a meager living.

Still, there would always be fools: The ones who never understood what to give up and ended up losing their life instead.

Like the bodies rotting underneath the pile.

Though, Ace and his companion know that only applies to the human population.

* * *

The blonde smugly smiled as he closed up the treasure box, before pushing it back into its former hiding place: A large crack in the cave wall covered by a large stone that fit snugly in the hole to hide it. Deceiving anyone who happens to stumble in the secluded cave as a normal wall.

Sabo turns to Luffy who was bouncing around with enthusiasm.

“I can’t believe Ace got distracted! We’re actually here first before him-” Sabo stopped mid-sentence of his declaration, “-LUFFY! WHY ARE YOU STILL WEARING THAT TIARA?! WE’RE SUPPOSED TO PUT EVERYTHING AWAY BEFORE ACE GETS HERE!”

The said male frowned before shouting, “Sabo! It’s not a tiara, it’s a crown that will go with my hat!” Luffy then let out a laugh before stretching his arm and propping himself on top of a tree beach. Placing both hands on his side, he smiled and raised his arms yelling, “I’M GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING!”

Sabo popped a vein, angry that he spent the last ten minutes rushing to get all the treasure inside the hiding spot, without help, so that they could beat Ace before he gets here. Only for his  _ dear  _ brother to have kept one for himself.

Before the blonde can retort, he caught sight of someone lurking in the shadows below Luffy, “Oi, Lu-”

But it was too late. Ace, who just arrived with a beautiful gold necklace in his hand, kicked at the tree with a smile, startling the youngest brother who yelled and fell.

_ “I felt like we could have done that better.” _

_ “Eh,”  _ Ace thought back as he smirked down at Luffy who was complaining,  _ “Maybe we could make a plan later.” _

“Ace! You’re so mean,” Luffy sniffed and glared at his brother, “What if I had died?! Stupid brother!”

Ace whacked Luffy in the head with a fist, “WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, YOU CRYBABY?!”

You laugh and could feel the amusement from Ace and the irking feeling that he was planning another blow,  _ “There’s no way he would have died or that hurt, he’s rubber.” _

“I’M NOT A CRYBABY!”

“YEAH, YOU ARE! YOU’RE MADE OF RUBBER SO THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HURT, EVEN (Y/N) KNOWS!”

The straw hat boy suddenly jerked up in realization, the pain from before gone. “Oh yeah. Shishishi, I forgot.”

Sabo massaged his temple and sighed as Ace punched Luffy again. Trying to release some of the stress before noting the necklace in Ace’s other hand. 

“Is that why you were distracted?” He asked, knowing that it was but it would stop the two from fighting each other. 

Ace stopped for a moment before smiling in victory as he held up the gold necklace that had several beautiful gems in it making a beautiful ruby and emerald flower. Sabo let out a small hum, appraising it’s worth and upon closer inspection can see engraved vines on it.

“That’s nice, I think it’s somewhere around a few hundred thousand if it’s real. Did she convince you to get it?” 

You grinned at Sabo, Ace’s eyes turning yellow as you spoke aloud, “ _ Yeah, Ace got it for me, but we’re not selling it. It’s really pretty.” _

An all too friendly smile on Sabo’s brother’s face paired with unnatural eyes was a rather  _ common  _ occurrence for them. 

Luffy grinned brightly at it and tried to grab the necklace, only for Ace to pull it out of his reach. “Let me see! Let me se-”

Grey eyes came back and Ace punched him again, “NO, CRYBABIES AREN’T ALLOWED TO TOUCH IT! IT’S OURS!”

“Wha- (Y/N), you’re acting like meanie Ace!” 

“IT’S ME! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING MEAN?!” 

Sabo sighed, which felt like the fifth time that day, “You guys need to stop fighting so much-”

“STAY OUT OF IT!”

* * *

If Sabo was a prince, the scene would have been nothing but repulsing. Two boys, dressed in old worn-out clothes fighting each other with old pipes and the older one shouting obscenities. Both unmannered as they fought each other with no elegance, both glaring.

If Sabo was a prince, he would have thought that it was far below him to lower himself to those of common birth. 

Sabo is not a prince. 

Sabo is the brother of Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy, both of unusual birth and oddities. That is his choice.

The possibility of Sabo ever thinking something so: He couldn’t even begin to describe it. The secrets his brothers trusted with him would turn the world against them if even uttered as a rumor and Sabo will never let that happen. 

Never.

* * *

It never really stuck with you, the concept of death, it was all too fast for you to come in terms with it. At first, you were dying and then you were awake. There was no death, no finality that came with it. It’s like waking up from a nap you never even completed. 

And left with you and a conscious that did not understand words.

Ace climbed up to their treehouse, the necklace feeling light on his neck. Still irked at the fact the golden chain of the necklace he got for you was chipped by Luffy’s stupid man-handling.  _ “It’s just a small chip, Ace. Stop ignoring your little brother.” _

You felt him laugh at you, apparently sensing that you were self-reflecting before you had noticed his irritated state. Ace choosing your  _ funny  _ (in his perspective) predicament much more entertaining than listening to his brother pester him. 

Ace turned to both his brothers, “I’m going to go talk to her.” He then points to them with a warning, “You better not disturb me.”

“But Ace-”

Sabo sighed, pulling Luffy to the side and nodded, “Yeah, yeah, we get it. You want to spend time with your precious girlfriend.”

_ “Aww, that’s sweet. They think I’m your little girlfriend.” _

You felt his amusement as Ace went to an isolated corner of the treehouse, leaning against the wall and shutting his eyes closed. It took a small moment for him to compose himself and allow himself to settle into their little  _ ‘place’ _ . 

(Not that he will ever truly lose himself in there.)

(His companion won’t allow it.)

The aroma of coffee and dust becomes more apparent when Ace reaches his hand to his shoulder to feel the ghost of yours. He leaves his eyes closed, speaking only to his companion, “There is still some truth in that.”

_ “Ha?” _

“You’re mine.”

You laugh.

Loudly.

Knowing that’s what Ace would have said without any hesitation.  _ “I am. You’re not at all disturbed by that? The fact that you were stuck with me from the very beginning?” _

“No.”

But you still felt off about it. Never in a sense that you would hate Ace or feel burdened that you shared a mind with him, but the fact that it can be the other way around does nothing to help. He constantly tears the idea down, saying that he’ll never feel any hate towards sharing a mind with you.

After all, he had you since he was born.

Not you. 

You who died-  _ Was it really dying if you’re here?  _ There were some breakdowns concerning the fact that you couldn’t hide from another,  **_Ace,_ ** or yourself in the layers people show others.

_ “Can I talk about it?” _

Everyone has layers. That’s the complexities of being a person.

“You already are.”

Yeah, you knew that.

“Is it really bothersome that you’re sharing with me?” Ace comes off defensive, almost offended, and he was wary of your answer that could change any moment. That it might be different from the last time you and him ever thought about it.

_ “You’re a boy and I’m a girl at heart. There are just some things people can’t get over.” _

Ace eases up, “Yeah. And I promised you that I’ll get you a body.”

_ “Then I could finally be able to hit you and the others for making fun of me.” _

“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE A GIRL?!”

_ “WE SHARE THE SAME MIND!” _

“How is it my fault?! We never really thought about it until Sabo brought up your gender did we?!”

_ “Ha?!” _

The next came playful bickering, about who should have known and who should have voiced it. Pointing out the fact that just because two share a mind doesn’t mean they all  _ consciously  _ know the same things.  _ Subconsciously,  _ sure, but really? 

Ten years until someone asked what gender you were for Ace to notice you were a girl? 

What kind of voice did you have to  _ not  _ sound like one? Apparently, Ace just dubbed you as a genderless being at the time.

“What was I supposed to think?!”

* * *

“Hey, Hey, Hey Sabo-”

The blonde sighed and turned back to his brother, bringing out the mats for them, “Yes Luffy?”

The boy, much to his credit, did not know when to not be active. Luffy, pointing his finger to Ace who was smiling to himself with his eyes closed, asked with a curious expression, “Why is Ace smiling to himself?”

“Huh?” Sabo says, dropping the mats on the ground in surprise, “You really don’t know? Ace is talking to (Y/N).”

Luffy frowned and acting like he’s talking to an even younger child, “Duh. But why is he smiling?”

He raised his brow, pulling out the blankets, “What do you mean?” Sabo then tossed a pillow in Ace’s direction, which was easily caught by him without so much of a change of expression. (Instincts they would claim.) 

“He’s smiling.”

“Yes? I mean, Ace does smile, even though it’s sometimes rare?”   
  


Luffy let out a frustrated sigh, tapping his foot as if a parent losing their patience with their child. “Yeah! I know, but he doesn’t smile like that! It-It’s like Makino and Shanks!” Then, as if figuring out the way to bring back the dead, “Oh, I get it now! They’re a couple!”

Sabo deadpanned, repeating the same words Luffy said to him as if speaking to a child, “Duh.”

“Ah, that makes sense. Nee, Sabo, aren’t I really smart? And Ace thought he could hide it. Shishishi!” Luffy grinned, before rolling down to the bed. 

Sabo sighed, again, at his brother’s obliviousness before going to lie down besides him, “Goodnight Luffy.”

He beamed, grinning at him like the child he is, “Goodnight Sabo!”

Sabo nodded, resting on his back for a more comfortable position. Despite the fact the mat was practically just a blanket to sleep on, it’s been the most comfortable bed he ever had.

That says some things about his former  _ ‘home.’ _

He stares at the ceiling, already hearing the loud snores from his little brother, and closes his eyes.

It’s been a long day.

…

“Nee Sabo?”

The blonde didn’t answer when Luffy called him. Luffy made a small disappointed frown before grinning ear to ear, the fact dawning on him that his brother probably won’t wake up.

He quietly, to the best of his ability, leaned over to Sabo. Sparing a small glance towards ace who was sleeping on the floor with a pillow before going back to the task at hand.

Luffy whispered to the sleeping boy, “I’m really glad that you and Ace are my brothers.” He stopped, thinking before leaning back down, “Even Ace’s girlfriend that he fails at hiding.”

He grinned again, childishly, as he rolled back onto his bed as he held back his laughs.

* * *

Yeah, Sabo really loves his brothers (and future sister-in-law). Even though sometimes he may consider them a slight irritation. 

(Usually bothering him in the middle of the night to ask about food, but today was a pleasant surprise.)

But that’s what it means to be family.

* * *

The night shadowed their arrival, following them on board the ship like an abyss consuming all they come in contact with. The two of them were grateful, how the night hid away their fears from an outsider’s view. 

The children came out and were lost in the lie called time

…

None of them understood how or  _ why.  _ But they weren’t home.

You knew the feeling, the feeling of falling and then waking in an unknown place. The feeling is unexpectedly familiar, it reminds you of when you first met Ace.

Ace felt the sense of familiarity through you, but then there’s they undeniable fact that they weren’t  _ safe.  _ He glares at his surroundings, commanding the night to cover them on the strange, unfamiliar deck.

_ “There’s too many strong people here and a few hundred people. Some non-human. I can’t smell any island nearby and the sea smells different.”.” _

Luffy turns to Ace, who’s grasp tightens around his brother’s arm and pulling Luffy up behind him, drowsily waking up- Almost not noticing the fear in his brother’s eyes if it weren’t for the whispered command that he stays quiet.

“Ace-”

The boy swiftly covered Luffy’s mouth, before turning to Sabo. He looks at one of the doors on the ships and gestures with his head to go there.

“No one’s there. We’re safer inside than being stuck out here. The shadows won’t cover us for long, hurry.”

The blonde nods, his hand going to his back to grab his pipe only to grasp the emptiness of air. 

They were unarmed.

On an enemy territory.

(Did they even know where they were at?)

He swallows his fear, the way his body demands that he runs, and he knows he can’t. He needs to think. The calm serenity of home is long gone, because they were at  _ home  _ when this happened.

_ If _ they get out of this situation,  _ who’s to say this won’t happen again? _

Sabo puts a finger on his lips, signaling to Luffy that he  _ needs  _ to stay quiet. His brother nods and Ace loosens his arm to let Luffy slip out. All of them sneaking towards the door.

_ “I don’t like it.”  _ You don’t. Someone or something must have put all of them there. That would have meant that the the ship knows of you, but as far as your senses go. No one is expecting anything.

“Me too. Do you think that it’s the same thing as when you were reincarnated?” Ace thinks back, his thoughts already running a hundred miles per hour, probably even more with your earlier assessment.

Because something is wrong.

_ “No.” _

The words are final, and you and him concentrate on the task at hand to find a safe place to go.  _ Safety is the priority.  _ Sabo and Luffy aren’t like them, they’re in danger.

The door creaks open, revealing an open and  **_empty_ ** hallway.

Don’t panic.

Their feet are silent as they move, and they both internally battle themselves when Luffy makes the quietest steps. They could carry him, but then they’re hands would be full. Leaving only Sabo to help when trouble arrives.

Plus, it should be fine. You and Ace are probably the only one who can hear it anyway.

Don’t panic.

Ace ends up leading all of you to some kind of cafeteria.  **_Empty_ ** .

Don’t panic.

Don’t panic.

Don’t panic.

Then, the both of you and Sabo are hitting a man in the face.  **_Enemy._ ** Ace let’s out a hiss, slamming his fist against the man along with Sabo.

_ ‘How…’  _ All of you stare, but only for a moment. Cause a moment can mean death.  _ ‘DID WE NOT NOTICE  _ **_HIM?!’_ **

The thought echoes in their mind in harmony, just like the fear driving you to take action. Cause Ace barely registers that the man they just punched had raised his arms just in time to block both of their punches, as he pulls back his arm to hit him again.

You and Ace won’t allow that person to hurt their family, and with a roar, they feint the punch which was about to be blocked. Dropping down with inhumane speed and directs a kick to the man’s stomach, sending him to the wall with a loud crash.

They reacted wrong. They should have dealt with him quietly.

Ace turns to grab Luffy and Sabo- But there’s already someone else blocking the way from escaping.

You first notice the fire.

They first notice the man’s face.

**_Don’t panic._ **

(Next Chapter: The Whitebeard Pirates)


	2. The Whitebeard Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirohige grinned, slamming down his weapon on the ground and laughing, “You’ve got some spunk kid, how about you join my crew?”

Marco leaned back, peering down to the deck lazily before sighing. The first division commander was tasked with watching duty along with a few others from the second division, but the fact remains that it was supposed to be Ace taking watch tonight with his division. 

Apparently, Ace was banned because of the incident of one of his narcoleptic events taking place yesterday, making the said male fall overboard. 

“Should’ve been someone else,” Marco grumbled, before closing his eyes once more. (Not forgetting to activate Kenbunshoku haki as he slept.)

(Well, trying to sleep.)

Marco groaned, sensing the second division commander on deck appearing suddenly. His presence was small with another person close to him.

The male knew of the times when Ace would sneak across the deck to one of their cafeterias to steal the food the crew had left out for him. Ah, the pleasant memories of when ACe tried relentlessly to kill their captain.

The commander rubbed his temples, but Ace is part of the crew now. 

Which can only mean one thing: **Ace is trying to eat the desserts prepared for tomorrow’s party.**

He slightly frowns before smirking, noticing that he could no longer sense his friend’s presence along with the other he was with. Ace is certainly getting better at hiding his presence. 

Instinctively, he tried searching for the other that was with him. But he didn’t find anyone, a commander perhaps? 

Not that Marco knows anyone stupid enough to piss off Thatch.

He stood, cloaking his presence, before dropping down silently on the deck. Slightly narrowing his eyes around the deck, the night darker than he was used too.

Marco shrugs it off, not bothering to wonder too much about the happenings of the New World until he stopped his friend from committing an act that will result in Thatch’s fury. (As much as he knows how funny it will be, Marco wants some of those desserts too.)

His steps are hushed as Marco made his way to the cafeteria, only for Marco to stop and widen his eyes at the sight of three children huddled close to the wall.

They seemed dressed in old and worn clothes, two of them stood closely behind one of the others, protecting each other’s backs.

The blonde boy noticed him and let out a loud curse. Signaling the older boy of Marco’s presence. Who turned and widened his eyes in shock before moving instinctively with the other.

“Look, kid-”

Then the two lunge at a speed that Marco couldn’t counter, protecting the younger one in back of them, aiming a punch to his face which he blocks with his arms.

_‘That’s going to leave a broken bone.’_

The raven-haired boy lets out a hiss and the blonde, wearing a top hat, stumbled back into a defensive position in front of the younger one with a straw hat.

They stare, in horror and in shock, and Marco swiftly starts to move to capture-

The raven-haired moves first, like a wild and feral animal aiming to kill his prey. Aiming for his face again and Marco moves his arms to block again, covering it in haki-

The boy drops down: **_Fast._ **

Then sending a well-aimed kick to his stomach, sending him to the wall and causing a loud crash.

Raven haired stared wide-eyes, before cursing and turns to run with his other friends who were making off during the whole ordeal.

He stops short. His widening at the sight before him, the kid's eyes turn _gold._

A wall of fire blocks them.

(You were frozen. Why? Out of all the things, was it _**FIRE.**_ )

There, was the second division commander staring wide-eyes before them, who was only there for a quick snack before he heard the crash and came running. 

The Mugiwara boy reacts first, “OLDER ACE?!” Pointing his finger at the commander with shock, “ACE?! HOW’D YOU GROW UP SO FAST?!”

Blonde, the somewhat noble-looking boy, gasps before hitting Mugiwara in the head, “That isn’t Ace! He doesn’t go on fire!”

Marco lets out a grunt of pain, as he stood up from the rubble, a couple of shouts coming from outside as most of the crew members start coming in with their weapons.

Mugiwara then pouts and holds his head in pain, “Sabo?! Why’d you hit me?! It’s Ace!”

Sabo glances around them, many of the crew staring at them with confusion. Some let out a relieved sigh that it was just children, the smarter or more paranoid of the bunch waited to see what was happening and kept their guard up.

Sabo swallowed, this was bad.

Beside him, his brother was frozen, along with the older much more stronger version of him.

( _Was it_ **_your_ ** _fault?)_

Who was staring at Sabo as if he’s seen a ghost.

“Lu, we need to get Ace out of here _now._ ”

Luffy frowns before finally noticing the people around them and lets out a shriek, “AH! IT’S THE PEOPLE THAT KIDNAPPED US!”

Sabo glared. Thinking about Luffy’s idea, it could work. It would help explain how that man knew they would be here. There’s no way that Ace’s powers didn’t work unless they knew of them beforehand. 

But why wait till they were inside?

A shiver runs down his spine, _‘They could’ve thought this would have been a fun game.’_

(It still doesn’t explain the older version of Ace.)

He grabs his brother’s hand and Ace’s own, running out, only for him to stop in front of the person they punched before. 

The man was tall. Obviously strong if he reacted that fast and was able to stand back up after a kick from Ace when he’s _‘feral.’_ Wearing a loose unbuttoned up shirt revealing a purple tattoo on his chest while wearing white trousers and a sword holstered on his side.

Sabo protectively steps in front of his brothers, Ace still in a frozen state, and the blonde took a quick glance towards the _‘other Ace_ ’ who was still not moving.

“Lu-Luffy, we gotta run-”

Marco let out a small click of his tongue, moving before they could react, “Sorry about this, kids. Yoi.”

* * *

_(School. College. It was a pain, but it was necessary. At least you think it is, yet you can’t understand why in the world the day of your exams is the day someone decides to get in an accident and cause traffic.)_

The first division commander stared in shock, the raven-haired, or the younger-looking Ace, stopped his arm in a grip like steel cuffs. Around him, he could hear some people behind him shout in surprise.

Oyaji watching the whole scene with unease. The strongest man in the world, had a minor look of shock as the kid’s grip on him became tighter.

Something to be remembered because Oyaji was an emperor, his captain, and someone who rarely got surprised with all his years on the sea.

The kid- It wasn’t human.

_(Which leaves you with the option of running to school. Several blocks should be enough exercise to last you at least a decade.)_

_(You pay the Taxi for their useless help, leaving a five-dollar tip and a small apology for taking up their time. They nod, before both of your attention is caught by a loud explosion.)_

_(“God damn it, I swear these things happen every damn month. Jesus, why hasn’t Trump been impeached yet?”)_

_(They snort, “You know how it is, kid. If the government won’t serve the people, the people serve themselves.”)_

The kid didn’t even look aware of what was happening. Marco tore his arm away from him, jumping back to the rest of the commanders.

The kid just… stood there without any expression.

The blonde kid suddenly moved to the freckled boy and shook him, “A-Ace! (Y/N)! We need to move, we need to move now! Snap out of it god damn it!”

_(“By blaming it and attacking innocent people because they can’t do that to the President?”)_

_(“You know what they say: Americans.”)_

_(You snort, the joke would have been funny a few years ago. Huh, it’s been a long time since you got any actual information about the other countries. Makes you wonder what the hell they think of your country now.)_

Sabo turned to his brother, Luffy, who looked terrified. Reminding him that Luffy never did see Ace like this.

“Ace?” The boy barely whispered out, and Sabo glared at the surrounding people. Internally curing when he saw a practical giant standing behind the rows of people. With a white mustache and a giant spear as his weapon.

No wonder why everything on this ship was so damn huge.

Luffy stood, a sudden sense of taking action before he punched Ace in the face. Sending him back into the cafeteria counter. “ACE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? WE NEED YOUR HELP!”

_(“We’re all Americans, you do know that?”)_

_(They give you a fake grin, “Unfortunate, isn’t it?”)_

_(You couldn’t help but agree. Yet it was impossible to leave this country.)_

Ace’s eyes snapped back to it’s usual grey, “Lu-Luffy?!” Before he noticed the people around them and cursed, grabbing a butter knife left on the counter and pointing it to them.

“You better stay the hell away from us!”

The freckled boy jumped down from the counter, his form not once showing him knowing how he was before, and he snarled. “STAY BACK!”

He went in front of his brothers and Sabo whispered something to him before he was shouting again, “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!”

Shirohige grinned, slamming down his weapon on the ground and laughing, “You’ve got some spunk kid, how about you join my crew?”

“HUH?!”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!” Ace yelled along with Sabo, causing Marco to snort. 

(Ace can’t sense _you._ Where the hell are you?)

Much to their disbelief (it wasn’t really surprising though), Luffy straight-up ran in front of the opposing crew and pointed with an irritated face.

(Something is **_wrong._** Nothing is right. Why aren’t you with _him_?)

“SHUT IT OLD MAN! I’M GOING TO BE PIRATE KING! THE MOST FREEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!”

_(You found it hilarious. America, home of the free and brave.)_

_(You don’t even fully remember the saying.)_

* * *

Portgas D. Ace, second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, twenty-years-old, and the older brother of Monkey D. Luffy is staring at the younger version of himself and his brothers.

Seemingly.

Because he was sure as hell didn’t have changing eyes or fangs.

With the other fact, the younger version of himself managed to injure Marco enough that he had activated the recovering ability of his phoenix to fix himself. The bruises were still visible on his stomach and Ace flinched at the sight.

That looks painful.

Pops grinned and slamming down his weapon on the ground and laughing, “You’ve got some spunk kid, how about you join my crew?”

He internally cursed his father for being like himself today, because can’t he see that something’s wrong?! That’s the seemingly younger versions of himself and his brothers!

Marco grinned, most of the other crew meme era let out a loud, “HUH?!” 

Not-him-fanged-him glared along with _Sabo._ (It’s a carbon copy. From the missing baby tooth to the stupid bandaid on his nose. Ace… doesn’t know _what_ he’s supposed to be feeling. He’s happy, sure, but that isn’t _his_ Sabo.)

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”

...

He would say that.

_Sabo_ would say that.

Well, something along the same lines.

His little brother (not really his brother but still) ran and stomped his foot in front of Pops and the rest of the crew, the familiar straw hat resting on his head as he pointed irritatedly.

“SHUT IT OLD MAN! I’M GOING TO BE PIRATE KING! THE MOST FREEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!”

It’s like a bucket of cold water being dropped on him. Luffy would **_definitely_ **say that.

Ace and Sabo would always try to protect Luffy, like they’re doing now, already preparing to fight like dogs to make sure he isn’t hurt.

“Pops-” Ace, son of Whitebeard and brother to Sabo and Luffy, gulps down his nervousness and starts off, “They’re the younger versions of me and my brothers.”

He ducked his head, avoiding the reactions of his crew and of the younger versions.

Ace could tell his father was smiling when he says, “Well, that means they’re our family, right?” 

This causes him to look up to the grin of his crew and it was Thatch who speaks up, “THIS CAUSES FOR A CELEBRATION!”

…

“What?”

“I AM **_NOT_ ** THE YOUNGER VERSION OF YOU! YOU’RE _HUMAN!”_

He could have sworn someone sighed and said idiot.

“Yay! Weird Hair is making us a party! Older Ace’s friends are actually pretty cool! Nee, nee, there’s going to be meat right?”

…

Ace stared at the younger Ace before shouting, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _‘YOU’RE HUMAN?!’_ WHY?! ARE NONE OF YOU HUMANS?!”

Younger ( _fanged)_ Ace froze, the realization creeping up on what he said.

Sabo facepalmed, acting as if this was the most common occurrence ever.

Luffy looked at him as if he was an idiot and dug his nose, “Are you an idiot, older Ace? Of course, we’re human!”

He lets out a sig-

“Well, just not you, Ace! _Obviously_ , you’re a vampire.”

* * *

Luffy isn’t an idiot as much as his brothers usually think of him.

He knows he is not, he figured out Ace was trying to hide the fact that he was in a relationship with the girl in his head! Even Sabo seemed surprised when he told him.

Sure, he’s absolutely clueless and couldn’t take a hint sometimes. Especially when Ace tried to kill him the first time they met, and he later tried again several times.

But they’re brothers now!

(Even though he has no idea why Ace tried to kill him?)

(He remembers his future-sister-in-law once saying he was cute. Ace got mad after that, but Sabo said if you’re on her good side then Ace would be nice to you!)

(Sabo is a liar! Ace tried killing him more than usual after that!)

[ _“Listen, Luffy, that girl is our future-sister-in-law, so be nice to her.” Sabo says with warning._

_Luffy sighs at his brother, “Are you an idiot? Isn’t she already our sister?”_

_“That isn’t what I mean-”_

_Luffy turns to see Ace walking in with the food they’ll be cooking, then suddenly remembering what he was supposed to ask that mysterious girl Ace has._

_“Ace!” The boy grins, not knowing the consequences of what he was going to say next._

_The freckled boy looked over to him, a smug grin, “Lu, look my catch is bigger than yours-”_

_“Does she poop?”_

_Behind him, Sabo gasped, and Luffy concluded that his brother really wanted to know as well! It does make him wonder why Sabo never asked in the first place._

_For the first time, Ace gave him a gentle and kind smile. Meaning that Luffy was doing it right! Ace looks at him, “Does who poop, Luffy?”_

_He grinned, finally happy he learned something that would make his brother in a good and nice mood, “That mysterious girl in your hea-”_

_Then Ace tried smashing him in the head.]_

So, Luffy concluded that Ace had mood swings like Gramps.

Okay, he admits that he isn’t as smart as Sabo and Ace. Luffy isn’t good at understanding how things work like Sabo or good at all those weird deep philosophical thinking that Ace does with his future-sister-in-law.

They’re just weirdly smart at that.

But Shanks once told him that he’s good at getting a feel for people.

Ace thinks attack first along with _‘Humans are weirder than animals,’_ and most of the time its future-sisters-in-law that explains a person’s action. 

Said sister also over-analyzes and thinks Ace understands most of these human things, but in reality, they both don’t. He knows that you’re also really nice and cares a lot for them!

Sabo is Sabo. 

(And that’s enough.)

Luffy knows that the crew in front of them is nice. Older Ace likes them and calls them family, and Ace will always be Ace.

So, these people are trustworthy. (Even if he thinks that weird mustache man is annoying.)

They even called them part of the family and Luffy knows they really care for his older-version of Ace.

“I AM **_NOT_ ** THE YOUNGER VERSION OF YOU! YOU’RE _HUMAN!”_

Luffy really thought his brother would be smarter than this. Because it’s obvious that’s the case and pretty clear that the celebration is more important.

“Yay! Weird Hair is making us a party! Older Ace’s friends are actually pretty cool! Nee, nee, there’s going to be meat right?”

…

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _‘YOU’RE HUMAN?!’_ WHY?! ARE NONE OF YOU HUMANS?!”

Wow. Older Ace really is dumber, maybe it’s old age? Luffy doesn’t get it, why would he and Sabo _not_ be human?

Younger Ace was stiff. Luffy tilted his head at that. Younger Ace probably didn’t want them to know...

Sabo facepalmed at younger Ace’s mistake and muttered _idiot._

Was Sabo talking about older Ace or younger Ace? (Probably both.)

* * *

These people were nice. He knows they’re nice. It’s a gut feeling. 

(Though, he’ll be sure to find out about that one person that is hiding his intentions. Maybe that weird looking dude has a good reason, but future-sister-in-law said to trust his gut.)

You always said that his gut feelings were better than most. 

What would you do?

You’re smart.

_“Luffy, it’s me. Ace’s mysterious friend!”_

He dug his nose, man this is frustrating. Luffy made a face at them. Should he just pretend that he didn’t hear that?

_“Hey, Luffy, this is going to be weird. But always do what you think is best for everyone. If there’s a mess, I promise I’ll always clean up after you, alright? You’re my favorite little-brother-in-law after all.”_

“Are you an idiot, older Ace? Of course, we’re human!”

It’ll be better if they knew. If they want Ace to be properly fed, they’ll have to know who younger Ace is. 

You should have told Ace that already, but Ace isn’t doing anything. (Luffy knows that shouldn't be possible. But... He was terrified when you didn't do anything and just stood there in Ace's body. Ace didn't even seem aware of what happened when he got back to his senses.) 

“Well, just not you, Ace! _Obviously_ , you’re a vampire.”

_“But promise me something, can you do that? Promise me that you’ll take care of Ace and Sabo if I’m ever not there to help them?”_

Luffy swore that it would be alright. He knows you're strong and all he has to do is wait for you to come back. All while taking care of his brothers. 

(Next Chapter: What are you? A Human?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated! IMMENSELY.


End file.
